yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
KM-56
KM-56 (SG-822-A1 and Enpaiasutā) is a K3III (orange giant) type star with a diameter of 10.6 million km, with 5 planets and 23 moons. The provisional desigantion given by the Spherons is SG-822-A1. A name was contributed by Hiiro: Enpaiasutā, which means "Empire Star". System History The orange dwarf KM-56 formed from a supernova that exploded millions of years before. Gravity pulled dust and gas in to swirling clouds, eventually flattening into a disk. The core got denser, hotter, until a flash lighted up, the gas glowed, and the star was born. Eventually asteroids formed and clumped together, opening trails in the dust. The star pulsated like a T Tauri, and heated the silica crystals, forming comets. The asteroids clumped to hundreds of planetoids, those planetoids slammed each other, melding together, growing, and spraying material into space, eventually forming the five planets the Tripe have today. Planets and Moons *Losoivineti *Iafiefi (KM-56 b) **KM-56 b I **KM-56 b II *Laiir **Nestinas [KM 56 c I ] **Pacifica (KM-56 c II) **KM-56 c III **Kuru (KM-56 c IV) **Nupot [KM 56 c V] *Primary Belt *Kykatep **Sivvr (KM-56 d I) **KM-56 d II **[56 D lll|Lilu [KM 56 D lll ]] *Secondary Belt *Vendirin **KM-56 e I *Exterior Belt Notable Comets Red Comet * A bright comet, notable for it's high levels of iron oxide, which contribute to the red contrast. Lunar Comet * Perihelion date on a lunar eclipse CoR59 * Brightest Comet. 59th comet found by the Co'met '''R'esearcher (Probe) CoR134 * Dimmest Comet. No one really cared about this. Other Comets *CoR81 *CoR14 *CoR97 History The Tripe (centepede-like creatures with only eight legs (octopede)), sent a moon finding probe (VLMFT(Very large Moon Finding Telescope)) to the last planet, it is in orbit, and is no longer operational. They found life signals from 50WRz, and they sent KM-5 to the system. The rest is in the Log Files Tripe Log Files Old files:Archive:KM-56/Log Files *86.0 - After many days without mission sucsess... KM13 is launched to retrieve KM9 from the Spheron species. *87.3 - NTE finds 3 planets around ADG-727 *87.6 - LM-1 (Lorvos Mission Probe 1) launches to the nearest binary star, ADG-727 (Ixan Binary). *87.6 - Macroscopic Telescope Project by the RSO finds a long-period comet entering the KM-56 system. *87.7 - A radio array from RSO detects a strong signal from Hiiro. RSO sends a probe "Kiantu" (means "surpassed" indicating a new stage of life forms, and a new stage of space exploration), to find definite life. Expected to reach Hiiro around solar date 88.1. *87.7 - Star Nation launches LM2 to Ixra with vaccines, they accidentally brought back plakno, so they have the vaccine. *87.8 - The two Hiiroan planets are redesignated with their real names. "Keiyu" and "Raia". *92.4 - Planet Finder schedules an observation for Ixra. *92.4 - LM3 launches for Ixra to bring more supplies ot the Tripe. *93.5 - Several bright flashes on planet d were recorded. In the following hours black scars could be seen on the planet. *93.5 - Several meteor showers rain down on KM-56 c. *93.6 - Three large craters are observed on planet b. An irregularly shaped object, 75 km wide, previously undetected before begins to orbit KM-56 at around 1.2 AU. *93.6 - Tripe Union gov't incapacitated when pressuring citizens kept asking the government to stop hiding information related to the meteor occurences and the new solar system object. *93.7 - A new star suddenly appears from nowhere, Roakin Space Organization reports the find first. *95.8 - RSO launches HiRPTD (High Resolution Planet Transit Detector) to compete with SNOSA (for science of course). *96.4 - Roakin and Star Nation scientists and diplomats meet at Fyrin, Roakin Terr., on Kieru and other scientific business. *96.6 - LM4 and LM5 launch to Kieru. *97.0 - LM4 reaches Kieru. *97.4 - Mysterious asteroidial object dissapears. *97.5 - Radio transmission from TZU, "The sentinel has spotted us, proceed as planned." Project Fyrin initiated. *97.5 - LM7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13 launch within a period of an hour en route to Ixra. Planet Finder, and HiRPTD go into rest mode. R-LaRVA delays Ixra data. *97.7 - 2.6 mK (~6.5 Richter)earthquake strikes near a major Star Nation city, Fjekfyl, killing 45. *98.1 - The 7 Project Fyrin spaecraft approach Ixra. *98.9 - Fyrin Septuplets sucsessfully are inserted into Low Laktran Orbit. *100.2 - Intergalactic Star Mission probe enters the OKL??? star system. It seems to contain 8 planets, with a dust belt between the 4th and 5th planet. *100.5 - SNOSA decides to take action and partner with the RSO, launching LM14 and Kusesetuur ("intimidator"). These spacecraft were specially designed to work together, and when docked together they can become a very powerful and speedy spacecraft. Quicklinks *Korr Catalog of extrasolar planets *Roakin Space Organization *Star Nation Observational Space Agency *The Extrasolar Project Roleplay /Older Roleplay/ *60.7 - We come to warn you. from a coming disaster. tell your friends, tell your family, tell it. this is the way...the world ends -GigaNova' *61.8 - "Ishtar??? Ikilpatikn???" ((The Tripe don't know English, and don't go searching for what language it is, it's not real)). *63.5 - .............g..ou..it..s.f.. (a disorted radio transmision is sended back) *87.7 - Dare ka koko ni? Messēji o hensō shite kudasai! -'''Flandre Scarlet'. Dono yō ni randamu ni suru koto ga dekiru... - Furan. *87.7 - Intesrstellar Ambassador: Ishtar? Ifur Tripe xy dovan. Aiduu? Sytmitifrishuvv xy aiduek kipouuntin. *87.7 - Wareware wa ta no bunmei o hakken shi,-shin ni kansha. - Flandre. Kore wa, kisekida sōde wa arimasen ka? Tonikaku, anata ga torihiki kyōtei o go kibōdesu ka? - Furan. *87.8 - SNOSA Administrator: Woqej krarr koltrenf. RSO Administrator: Zevib. Aiduu Tripe, ip krarr, ip zevib? *93.5 - Relinshia: Hide everyone. There is a disaster. *93.5 - Unknown: Watashi wa sugu ni, o tsukai no shisutemu o kowashite shimaimasu... *93.5 - Unknown: Kon.. suru koto ga dekimasu.. anata.. ikinokoru... kono..? (signal stopped) *93.7 - A message was sent by Kieru, "抱きしめて暗い。" 96.8 - Zevib ent woqej krakolkt - 'Cirno 97.0 '''A Tripe probe visits KM-56 c and makes some data: here's the data π€°€™€™¥®℅¥™÷¥€™¥™¥® Nearby Systems ''Systems within 50 light-years *7rCoQ 7.82 light-years *AUH8c 13 light-years (Travel Time 20.3) *Altan 15.9 light-years *SG-232-Z1Z2 16.9 light-years *50WRz 20.1 light-years (Travel Time 28.7) *Ixra 22.8 light-years Other relevant systems *KP-ZZ1-ASZ 86.1 light-years Category:Systems Owned By the Tripe Category:Systems with civilizations Category:Systems with life Category:Systems Category:Systems with planets Category:Life